On the Bus
by LovaticRusher137
Summary: So Random. Mackenzie Falls. Bus. Read it. Summaries suck :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :) I was bored so I made this... on a bus :D Review please! :D!  
_**

**Chad P.O.V**

****Urgh. Why did I agree to this stupid idea? Mr. Condor is making everyone and everything go green. Not _that _sorta green. The _other_ green. Eco green. And he wants us all to go on a 'fun' trip on a bus. Yes, a bus. With the randoms. I'm guessing it's here. Welcome to hell on wheels.

**Sonny P.O.V**

****I can't believe Mr. Condor agreed with my idea! He agreed to make the studio eco-friendly! But now he's making everyone go on a trip on a bus. And I'm last to be picked up! People say that's **bad**.

"Sonny! The bus is here!" That must be my mom. Guess the bus is here. I wonder wha- HOLY CHEESE THAT'S A COOL BUS!

"SONNY!" Oh right, I'm meant to be getting _on_ it, not staring at it. Better get going.

"COMING!"

What an awesome bus! I stepped one foot on it and it's so cool! Ooh! There's a flat screen TV! Let's see wha- ugh. Mackenzie Falls. There's soft and **big** seats. Better go find mine...

**Chad P.O.V**

****This was our last person to get on. What idiot had to come on last? Wha- SONNY? Oh no. She's looking for a seat! _Think Chad, think!_

**Sonny P.O.V**

****I can't believe most of the seats are taken up! Tawni's with Zora, Nico's with Grady, Penelope's with Chloe, and Trevor's with Devon. That only leaves...

"Chad." I said to him. Why do I have to be next to _him_?

"Sonny." he answered in the same tone as me.

"Is there _anywhere _else to sit?" I yelled out. Obviously not.

"What's the matter, Munroe? Too chicken to sit next to the greatest actor of our generation?" He said with a childish voice.

"No Chad, I would _love_ to sit next to the greatest actor of our generation!" I barked back with a sarcastic tone and fake enthusiasm.

"Then do it."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're s-"

"JUST SIT!" Everyone else on the bus shouted. Wow. Tough bus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guyss :) Thank you so much for the alerts and reviews! :) My inbox literally exploded! :'D I'm so glad to have people like you lot :) ANYWAY! On with the story you lot have been waiting for...**

**P.S. I don't own SWAC. Otherwise they would have kissed by now.**

**Sonny P.O.V**

_"JUST SIT!"_

"OK! OK! GOSH!" I retorted, and sat down with a huff.

I looked round the bus a bit more. There were fro-yo machines, smoothie makers and even massage chairs! But something was off.

"Wait, where's Mr. Condor, Chad?" I asked him.

"Err... Getting on now." He replied

"WHAT?" With Mr. Condor on, I now realise it isn't just Mr. Condor getting on...

"EVIL!" I heard Zora say. Guess she knew what was coming...

"MUNROE! Move! I wanna sit next to Chad!" came a voice. I know that voice... Dakota. And I have a way to annoy Chad.

"OR, you could sit on Chad's lap!" I glanced at him. Man, was he angry. I could see it in his eyes. His pale blue eyes... Ocean blue eyes- WHAT AM I SAYING?

Wait...

...

Oh right, Dakota!

I regained my focus and turned to face her. A huge grin appeared on her face. She was giggling like mad. "Sure!" HA! It worked!

I glanced at Chad again. He was angrier, if that's possible. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad trip!

**Chad P.O.V**

****She did not. Just. _DO THAT_. I guess I kinda deserved that... HA. I make myself laugh. I should replace the Randoms on their show... What was it...'So' something... 'So Boring!'? Yeah, let's go with that. I stand by my statement of hell on wheels, 'cause the devil's on my **LAP.** I do anything wrong, and I'm fired.

"Munroe! Lift me up!" I heard the mini-devil say. Sonny did what she did with a sigh. Man, Dakota was heavy for her size!

"This would be so much better if she was Sonny..." I mumbled. Sonny turned to face me. Oh crap, she heard me.

"Sorry Chad? Did you say something?" She asked. Aww she looked so cute... _Stop it! Think of an excuse!_

"Uh, yeah. I said it would be so much better if it was sunny. Outside. Because it's pretty bad out there..." _Is that the best you can do Chad?_

Sonny checked outside and turned to me. She looked confused. "But it _is_ sunny outside..."

I faked a "really?" look. "Is it? My bad!" Thank god she didn't hear what I _really _said.

**So? How was it? Sorry if it's rubbish, but I'm still thinking on where to take this story D: Please review and I will (try to) update quicker! :D!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the story favs and alerts and author favs and alerts and reviews :D SO! Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**BTW IDNOSWAC :D I abbreviate! Like Chad! (If you don't know what it means, it means: By the way, I do not own Sonny with a Chance.)  
-**

**Sonny P.O.V**

****After several hours of Dakota's babbling and giggling. She finally fell asleep. On Chad's lap. THAT SHOULD BE ME! THAT - Oh, err. Sorry. Oh look, a random thought from Sonny! Haha. So Chad took Dakota to Mr. Condor, and I tagged along. Mr. Condor looked happy. I think anyone would with _that_ little devil!

"Thanks Chad." Mr. Condor whisper-said. If that's a word. "You can have a raise." Crap! My plan's just backfired!

"B-but, I _suggested_ that Dakota should sit on Chad's lap!" I whisper-yelled.

"In that case, Chad, you don't get a raise." Mr. Condor said. A smile broke out on my face. A scowl broke out on Chad's.

I glanced at my watch, it seemed to be getting late. I was kinda tired... and everyone seemed to be dozing off. I'd better get some rest.

**Chad P.O.V**

****After getting, and losing, a raise, thanks to _someone_, all the drama made me hungry. I'm gonna ask that _someone_ if she wanted something to- awww. She's asleep! She's so cu- GAHHHHHH! _**GET OUTTA MY HEAD!**_

...

Phew. Glad that's over. I'd better get some rest. I sat down next to Sonny and was about to go to sleep. When Sonny's head lands on my shoulder all of a sudden. Wow, she must be _tired_. I heard a inaudible mumble. Jealous I know a word like _inaudible_? I tried to figure out where it was coming from, when I realised it was Sonny. I leaned in closer to hear what she was saying. She sighed in her sleep.

She looked like she was going to say something. And she did.

"...Chad...Ch-Chad..." was what she said. And I couldn't believe it. I couldn't take this in anymore. So I went to sleep too. I've had too much drama for one night. There isn't even _this_ much drama at Mackenzie Falls. HA. Still make myself laugh! I'd certainly make a better comedian than anyone of the Randoms!

**So? How was it? Did you like it? Should I include more Channy? Should I add anything else? A random twist? Any ideas? 'Cos I got nothin'. :P REVIEW! Go on. Press the review button. You know you want to :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. :D Thanks for all the reviews and other stuff. The only ideas I got were requests for more Channy... Not helping! :P But oh well :3 Chapter 4 is here! -tada- Sonny is a bit OOC in her dream :P**

**disclaimer: btwisdnoswac :( (by the way, i still do not own sonny with a chance) **

**Sonny's P.O.V/Dream**

~~Dream~~

_I'm in a park. Why am I in a park? Preeeeeeeetty park. OOH birdies! CHASE THE BIRDIES! WHEEEEEEE! I hear laughing behind me. I turn around to see Chad sitting there. Watching me. I feel so embarrassed now!_

_"Chad? Ch-chad? What are you doing here?" I asked, a bit startled. What _am I _doing here?_

_"I'm here for our date. Remember?" He said, as if I knew. I don't though! GAAAHHHHHH! Wait... __**DATE? **__Huh? Since when have we been going out? _

_"Oh. OH! Yeah, of course I remember!" My voice went high. FUUUUUU- I hate it when that happens! He laughed. AGAIN._

_"Come on Sonny, sit down." He said. I realised he had laid out a picnic. Aww. That's so sweet!_

_"Ok." I said, as that was all I could manage at the moment. I sat down. "This is unreal." I remarked._

_"That's because it is." He said. __**HUH? Again!**__ Aww. It's a dream! I want to be real now!_

~~End of dream~~

I woke up with a mini-startle. Thankfully not enough to wake up the sleeping Chad next to me.

...

**CHAD?**

God. That was more of a shock than the dream! What's the time? I glanced at my watch, again. 3:59. One more minute please? It turned to 4:00. OK. I got my minute. Ughh. I'll get a few more hours of sleep.

**Chad P.O.V**

Uuurrrrrrgggggghhhh. Oh god. I sound like a caveman. What's the time? I check Sonny's watch. Oh I'm EVIL. 9:08. Everyone's up. Except Sonny. She looks cute. OH NO. Chad Dylan Cooper thinks Sonny Munroe is cute. GASP. Note my sarcasm, noobs. Where the hell are we? I look outside. We're in the middle of **nowhere!**

**"**Ooph. What's the time?" I heard a groggy voice. Sonny! Sonny's awake!

"Errm, 9:15." I said. Why was she bothered?

She looked at me like she had too much sunlight in her eyes. "Oh. OK." she replied and promptly stretched. Today was going to be good.

_Sorry for the slight detour, but Mr. Condor and his daughter Dakota are going to the airport._

YESS! Bonus! Everyone seemed to be happy, even half-awake Sonny.

**So? Was it good, was it bad? Dunno? REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone I am so so so so so so soooooooo sorry I haven't uploaded in ages!  
I've had piles of homework and a writers block. ):  
Now I'm getting ideas! (FINALLY)  
Anyways, on with the chapter :)  
Me no own SWAC :P  
-**

**Chad P.O.V**

The bus ride so far was... eventful I guess? I'm sitting next to Sonny on the bus and now... No Dakota! I was enjoying this quite a lot.

_"Hold on folks, it's gonna get a bit bumpy."_ the bus driver announced.

I looked at Sonny, and she looked scared. I don't get _why_, but she was. The bus seemed to be getting bouncier and bouncier, until it wasn't bouncing. I looked out the window to see no wheels on the road. The bus was...was..erm... _flying_? It seemed that way, but it was just a steep hill. On one side. Most people screamed, even me. Oh no, the awesomely epic Chad Dylan Cooper screamed, face it noobs, you would if it happened to you.

Lights flickered, random items broke, and screams were... being screamed? The bus landed with a big thud, it skidded, and toppled over. A cliff. Into a lake.

Everyone was being chucked around the bus. The freaky girl from Sonny's show, I dunno her name. I think it begins with a Q or something. _Anyway, _she was giggling like she was from a horror movie. She's absolutely nuts. Everyone else was screaming. The bus landed with a splash, and Sonny was thrown out of the window into the lake.

Everyone rushed to the window, with constant splashing and Sonny screaming "HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!" I went and got a lifejacket. Why there was in a bus, I _don't _know. I ran outside the bus to see no more splashing, just a trail of bubbles. I immediately jumped into the freezing depths of the lake.

I swam downwards for ages, and found an unconcious Sonny. So I swam upwards with Sonny in one hand. I was losing air fast. I reached the surface with soaking wet clothes and Sonny in my grasp. I got back in the bus and was gasping for air, then I collapsed.

**Sonny P.O.V**

I woke up in a hospital. Wait, what was I doing in a hospital? Before I could do anything I was glomped by my mother.

"Are you OK Sonny? I was worried about you!" She said. I don't even remember that much.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" To be honest I didn't know, everything from today was a blur. I remember being on a bus, then my mind's blank.

"You drowned in a lake after your bus crashed. Chad dived in and saved you. Your friends told me. Afterwards he collapsed and you two were both rushed to hospital."

I can't believe Chad would do that for me. After how I treat him. I wonder where he is. "Is he OK? Can I go see him?" I desperately wanted to.

Tawni walked in at that moment and glomped me too. Am I really that fun to glomp? What kind of word is **glomp** anyway?

"Oh my god Sonny, are you alright? You had everyone so scared!" Tawni said. She did seem worried for once.

"Don't worry Tawni, I'm fine. Is Chad OK? I heard he saved me." I cant believe out of all people, Chad would dive in and save me.

"He's fine too. He's demanding to see you, but the doctors won't let him. It's quite funny actually." It did seem funny. So I went with Tawni to go see him.

**Ooooooh, cliffhanger! If you haven't guessed, I like the word glomp. :)**

**Chapter... -counts- 6! Yes, Chapter 6 will be up as soon as I think of it. And write it. And save it. And then upload it... Then it will be up! :D! Review please! ****and glomp me**** :)!**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was another chapter, but I have a major writers block for this story, so I'm putting it on hiatus. SORRY! But I will publish more stories soon! Once I have some ideas, I will delete this and put it up :)

Once again, sorry! I know a lot of people like this story, you exploded my inbox with reviews but unless you have ideas, I got nothing :(

~Shannon


End file.
